Cannot Comprehend
by Kotomi chan
Summary: A Tales of Symphonia Fanfic. Zelos and Lloyd are the only 2 left in search of the cruxis crystals...what will become of their friendship? Lloyd X Zelos! YAOI!
1. Unidentified Object

**Cannot Comprehend**

_A Lloyd and Zelos Fanfic_

_By: Kotomi Mitsurugi_

**Chapter One:**

_Unidentified Object _

_--_

_**Note from the writer:**_

_Hello, my dear friends. Thanks for checking out my new story! This story is based off 2 handsome characters in a video game called __**Tales of Symphonia**__. If you do not know these characters (Lloyd and Zelos), I urge you to search them on Photobucket to check them out!_

_--_

"Would you quit that?"

"Quit what?"

"Don't play stupid, Zelos! Cut it out!"

"Oh? You mean this?"

I squirmed around by his ticklish touch near my stomach. I let out a cry out of slight pain and over-laughing syndrome. I managed to cough out a small plea for him to stop, but of course it did not cease his tickling rampage. Did he always have to do this when we decided to sleep in a hotel, rather than camp-out in a tent?

Of course, let me explain why Zelos and I are even together after our old companions left for some time with their families and friends. We have made a vow to destroy all of the cruxis crystals to attempt to prevent anymore lives being taken from them. First, the whole gang was with us, Colette, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Regal, Presea, and Sheena. The days...months...years went by, and most everyone got a bit homesick after awhile. Mostly everyone agreed that they would leave the group awhile to settle down a bit and visit family and friends. The only one who seemed 100 occupied on this journey was of course Zelos. He enjoyed sight seeing and meeting many women around the world. It's kind of hard to believe the reason for his accompaniment is for friendship and for the sake of human kind. My little secret: He's only here for them ladies.

"P-p-please quit it!" I sputtered in agony as my ribs began to ache. "Just l-let me sleep..."

He backed off a bit and grinned sheepishly, "I can tell that you've had enough. Does wittle baby-boo wanna goes to sleepys?"

"Yes, I would like to sleep like every other _normal_ human does." I muttered.

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm inhuman?"

I shot him a glare, "Maybe I am. Just...go to sleep."

He pranced towards my doorway and grinned at me again.

"Sleep tight, Lloyd."

I grumbled at his sarcastic "good-night" message and turned away from him.

I didn't mean to be a complete ass towards him. I was just tired and him tickling me just set off all the wrong keys. I heard him shut my door almost to where it shut, but he left a little crack in the door for my sake. Not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything...it just feels like the walls close in on me if the doors close, okay?

Even though we always rent one of the nicest hotel suites, he likes sleeping on the couch out in the elegant living rooms instead of sleeping in the other bed in our bed room. Must be a privacy thing or something...

An hour passed and I was still awake. I was indeed sleepy, but my eyes couldn't close. Despite the eerie sounds from outside the window, that was not the reason why I was still awake. I guess you can blame it on my mind constantly running around and thinking about things, like, what are we going to do tomorrow? What about the day after that? I wonder how Genis and everyone are doing. I attempted to think about nothing and only nothing, but I failed miserably.

As the 2nd hour passed by, I could feel my eyelids slowly shutting. Just when I thought finally I was going to get some restful sleep, I heard a faint noise from the living room. It wasn't the sound of the fridge opening or a faucet running, oh no. It was an odd noise...oh what was it? I can't seem to find the right words to describe the faint noise from outside my room.

My eyes grew wide.

Just when I figured out what the noise was, I heard a hoarse, quite moan slip from the living room. The noise sounded...like something buzzing. What would make a noise that made a buzzing noise? Besides that, my insides churned at Zelos's little cry from outside. I pray to God that he wasn't...ugh, you know.

The faint groans and buzzing noise didn't continue that much longer. I heard footsteps heading towards the bathroom and a door shutting. Like the nosy, curious man I am, I quietly tiptoed outside my room and peeked over the sofa to see if there was anything there that could have made the noise. Laying upon a blanket, laid a long black rod of some sort. What the heck was that? I picked it up from the end (I assumed it was the end anyway) and took a closer look at it. Whoa! The odd thing smelt funny...not a good sign. I looked at the bottom of it and found that there was a switch. I carefully clicked the switch to "on". A sudden wave of vibrations went through my arm and I dropped it immediately and let out a soft scream that only I could hear.

Ladies and gentlemen...I have discovered a buzz-making vibrator.

I quickly picked up the object, turned it off and placed it back onto the blanket as it was and almost ran to my room. As I pulled the covers over my head, I could hear the bathroom door open and a yawn escape his mouth. What great timing I had...if I had stayed there a second longer I would have been caught...

Hoping that there was not going to be a confrontation when he found out what I had discovered, I assumed the sleeping position. Not too far along in the minutes, I had already fallen asleep.

--

_**Comments from the writer:**_

_WOW. YOU WOULDNT EXPECT THAT FROM THE LADIES MAN NOW WOULD YOU?_

_XD I pray that most of you have enjoyed this first chapter of __**Cannot Comprehend**__. I hope to post more chapters VERY soon!_

_Please leave a review so I know if this is a story that I should invest time in!_

_--_

_**Dedication:**_

_To Ana_

_If it wasn't for you, I would have never have discovered this wonderful paring!_


	2. Avoidance

**Cannot Comprehend**

_A Lloyd and Zelos Fanfic_

By: Kotomi Mitsurugi

**Chapter Two:**

_Avoidance_

* * *

I woke up the next morning alert more than I anticipated. I managed to walk nonchalant to the kitchen to fill up my churning stomach. Luckily, he did not address my name. I open the fridge and scanned the shelves that were brimming with food. Yogurt, lunch meat & cheese, a variety of fruits and vegetables, orange juice and apple juice were sitting on the shelves, waiting to be devoured. My stomach wasn't wanting these healthy foods. I opened the freezer from above and checked to see if they had my favorite comfort food. Yes! There it was...sitting there all alone in the freezer: Cookies 'n' Cream ice cream. I quickly took out the large bin of ice cream and dug out a spoon from a nearby drawer. I shoveled my spoon into the creamy delicacy and scooped some out. Mmm...ice cream NEVER tasted so good. Just when I thought my racing thoughts have slowed down, I heard that voice.

"Good morning, Lloyd. Whatcha doin in the kitchen?"

I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that he would go away, let alone disappear...or someone make me disappear! He does not know...he does not know...

"Erm, Lloyd...ice cream is for dessert, not breakfast." Said Zelos in a flat voice, pointing out the obvious.

I didn't look in his direction. I just stared down into my bin of ice cream.

"Yeah, I know that...I was just in the mood for some."

He leaned closer to my face where I could see it. "Are you upset or something? You only eat ice cream when you're-"

"Yeah! I know! When I'm upset or whatever!" I said sternly. I had to get out of here..." I got to go to the bathroom."

I dropped my spoon and sprinted for my door. I shut it tightly as I could while locking the damn thing. Why did he have to act like that? Acting like he did nothing...nothing wrong. But was it wrong? I mean...there are such things as gay men out there...but Zelos? Gay? No way. Not a chance...I hated the way how his voice mocked me and how it draws my senses in. Not that I find it attractive...I mean, he is a nice guy with good features. Just...no. I don't even want to go there. C'mon...like we would EVER get together! I'm not his type...maybe.

"No!" I whimpered as I slammed my fists into the bed. "Don't even go there, Lloyd! There's not a chance in hell he-"

"Lloyd? Lloyd...? Dude...are you okay?"

I wiped a single tear from my face and held my breath. Maybe if he didn't hear me, he would just go away...just go away...I didn't want him to see me like this. Not now.

I heard tapping on my door, "C'mon, Lloyd...talk to me. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" I choked out. "Just...give me a minute, okay?"

There was a pause before he replied.

"Alright then."

I wasn't sure if he'd left or not and I wasn't taking the chance of walking out there. Why was I even making a big deal out of this anyway? Paranoid much? I just need to get out and walk around or something. Perfect! I'll just bolt out the door and never comeback! Sound good?

I got up from my bed and swung open my door. I could see his red, long hair flow down the sofa...hadn't I ever had a strong urge to touch it. I quickly headed towards the door that led to the main part of the hotel.

"I'm going out for a walk." I said quietly, not even looking in his direction.

"Would you care to tell me what's wrong?" Zelos asked impatiently. "You're acting like I've done something wrong...and don't tell me that I'm wrong. I can tell by your facial expressions and your strong urge to avoid me."

I froze. I couldn't retaliate...I was choking on my own air. Damn him and his sparking-blue observating eyes! No matter. I walked out the door like he said nothing. He called after me, but I didn't bother to turn around. I just kept walking until I was out of the hotel building.

Where to go? Where to head to? Ah-ha! I could go to my favorite part of town...the small stadium near the casino. I headed over to the water carts and was hauled to the casino. I checked to see if the stadium was empty. Wonderful! It was empty. I walked into the center of the stage and looked around. I could hear the faint "chinks" and "yahoos!" from the casino. This was the perfect time to write in my journal. Hey, it doesn't make you less of a man to keep a journal, now does it?

--

_Hey, journal._

_Don't you just hate it when you know you have these certain feelings for someone, but you don't want to risk yourself for it? Yeah, that's how I feel. _

_I had no idea that Zelos was like that...or maybe he isn't like that. Just explain the black dildo for me then! He just seemed like a ladies man...he was always groping them and all of that. Why the change? Not like this change isn't unwanted...ugh, whatever. _

_Remember what happened not too long ago? With me and Genis that is...it doesn't pain me as much to bring it up right now, but it makes me wonder. Was I always a toy for him? Out of all the people to "use" me, it had to be him. Zelos could do the same thing if I let_

_ --_

"Lloyd?"

I dropped my pencil and froze. Perfect timing, Zelos. He hopped onto the stage and sat right next to me. I quickly tucked away my journal.

"Dude, you seriously need to find a better spot to hide at when you're trying to avoid someone."

I shot him a mean look.

"Dude, you should seriously find a better spot to leave me alone!"

Zelos only smiled and placed his hand on my right shoulder. "You need to communicate with me here, buddy. I don't like this attitude that you're giving me."

I shrugged off his touch. "I...don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

I looked up into his eyes. Full of concern and curiosity they were. Could I lie anymore?

"It's you." I whispered.

"It's what?" He questioned, while holding his hand up to his ear.

"It's you! Okay? It's you! It's you and your little black thing that vibrates! It's you because..." I couldn't breath anymore. I couldn't believe that I was even telling him the problem.

Zelos was stunned with my information. He leaned back a bit and let out a big sigh.

"So, you saw that, huh?"

I looked up at him. Was that all he could say?

"I'm guessing that you think that this whole time with me and ladies was just a big charade and that I'm actually gay? And trying to hide the fact that I am with covering myself with women?" He asked calmly.

I stuttered and didn't really know what to say...he just seemed all calm about it! I could only nod.

"Well, it's true."

--

_**Comments from the writer:**_

_Wowie! How very sad...odd...and confusing! Please review!_

_--_

_**Dedication:**_

_To Rick Astley_

_I'm never gonna give you up!_


	3. It's Your Decision

**Cannot Comprehend**

_A Lloyd and Zelos Fanfic_

By: Kotomi Mitsurugi

**Chapter Three:**

_It's Your Decision_

* * *

"_It's true."_ That reply echoed in my mind. I didn't really know what to say...or what to think! Just...give me a minute, okay?

...

...

...

...

I felt a warm tap on my head and I refocused my senses.

"Hey, Lloyd...Earth to Lloyd...Are you there?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his face...Not that face.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

I could feel his soft hand touch my left cheek and I knew that I was starting to blush. Without his usual gloves on, his hands gave a whole new sensation...

"I don't know what's going on in that little head of yours, but I'm hoping that you aren't offended in anyway or...a homophobic type of person. That would be just truly awful."

"No! No! I'm not "offended" or a "homophobic type of person" for that matter. I'm...I'm fine with the fact that you are...gay." I said hastily as I made eye contact with him. "It's just...something else."

Zelos smiled politely and took his hand off my cheek. "So, I'm guessing that whatever is bothering you is written in your journal? That is just a cute little book you have there...I've seen you with it all along our journey. Oh, don't give me that look, Lloyd. I didn't read a page of it! ...Until now that is."

With that, he tackled me to the ground without warning. It took every muscle in my body to restrain myself from my inner intimacy tactics. His hand swiftly gripped my chest then slid down to my pocket where I tucked away my journal. Was he teasing me? Groping me one for a split second then trying to continue on your business, hoping that I wouldn't notice...VERY smooth, Zelos. Very smooth. My main interest was back onto my journal. I quickly sat up to attempt to snatch back it back, but he was already leaning against the wall, reading my recent page aloud.

"Hey Journal." He giggled while making eye contact with me.

"Don't you just hate it when you know you have these certain feelings for someone..." His grin faded away and his face became serious. "...but you don't want to risk yourself for it? Yeah, that's how I feel."

I looked away from him. A pulsing pain shot through I guess you could say my chest, but it felt more like it was my heart in pain. I didn't want to see his face...What happens if he's...disgusted? Would he reject me? Leave me to this mission alone?

He read a few sentences to himself thankfully; I didn't want to hear his voice. It...stings. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Remember what happened not too long ago? With me and Genis that is...it doesn't pain me as much to bring it up right now, but it makes me wonder. Was I always a toy for him? Out of all the people to "use" me, it had to be him. Zelos could do the same thing if I let..."

He paused and turned the page to see if the rest of the sentence was waiting for him there, but it wasn't. I could tell that he had enough as he shut the book and tossed it to me. I flinched as the book slapped the bottom of my foot. I heard his foot steps walk closer to me and quickly ducked my head into my knees. The screaming, the yelling...all of that from him would be too much for me to handle.

Zelos placed on of his hands on my right shoulder and I let out a quiet sob. He's angry at me...he's just furious...I know it!

"Lloyd...Don't be sad. Don't be afraid of me..." He cooed as he took me into an embrace.

"Y-you're angry a-at m-me..." I sniffed. "...and I'm such a baby! Just yell at me already!"

He curled his fingers around my chin and lifted me to make eye contact with him.

"Oh, hunny...don't fret. I'm not angry at all...do I even look angry? I'm just sorry I would have found out some of these things before..." He paused for a minute. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "...before Genis hurt you."

His blue eyes were sincere and caring. Those eyes would always catch my attention, even in the heat of battle with the Desians, I would always try to spot them.

"And it pains me to see that this beautiful man before me...is trying to distant himself from people that he's are attracted to to avoid that same fate. If I had that one chance to be faithful and to prove to him that I wanted him and him only for the longest time...I would sacrifice anything right now."

My mind froze. He...wait...just a minute. Did...did he just say that he loved me? That...just couldn't be possible...I'm just...Lloyd. The average young adult. Nothing different...Now Zelos on the other hand...he's just...amazing.

"What would happen if that man that you wanted didn't think that he was good enough for you?" I whispered.

Zelos chuckled. "Oh? Does he know that's how I feel about him? That I'm not good enough for him?"

I managed a small smile. So flattering he was...

"...but I digress. I will not force him to be with me. If he wants to try what what he wants, I will have no complaints."

He just knew exactly what to say. Not like, "Oh, he's saying that" type of way, but he knew how to explain what was inside. I feel like...I feel like I can trust him. I can feel the certainty of his feelings coursing through his touch. Betrayal wasn't written in his eyes, no...they were written with truth.

Genis. I once loved you. My world was only you. My trust was in you. When you threw all of those things away, I vowed to lock away my heart to never to be touched again. Now, things are different... I think it's time for me to move on, don't you think?

I slowly etched my eager lips towards his velvety lips that I always longed for. Our lips embraced.

_--_

_**Comments from the writer:**_

_Oh the drama...THE FLUFF! I'm terribly sorry if this chapter wasn't intended how you wanted it...I promise the goodness will come! Review none the less!_

_--_

_**Dedication:**_

_To you, Sydney. I once loved YOU, but things are different now. It's time for me to move on, don't you think? And I CERTAINLY have! :D_


	4. Sensuality for the Soul

**Cannot Comprehend**

_A Lloyd and Zelos Fanfic_

By: Kotomi Mitsurugi

--

_**Comments from the Writer:**_

_Okay, folks! This is where the reason why this story was rated M, will become clear! I inform you to watch out for nosy siblings or parents!_

_--_

**Chapter Four:**

_Sensuality for the Soul_

* * *

Have you ever gone through something so magnificent...so wonderful, it seems that your mind and soul has drifted away from your body? It feels like you can't control your actions because your natural instincts have taken over? That's exactly how I feel. I don't think I'm in my own body anymore...I can see and feel myself being carried away from the stage from where our lips first met. His lips...I could feel his lips against mine from time to time back to our hotel. I can feel the very heat from both our bodies as we ran up to our room. I vaguely recall my mind thinking about trying to unlock the door with the keys fumbling in my right hand as my left was entwined in Zelos's hair. I don't even think our lips have parted ever since they first met...I felt myself being lifted once again and gently lowered onto my bed. I heard that sweet voice that snapped me back into my own body.

"Wait here..." Whispered Zelos as he walked out of the room.

I layed there in bed, waiting for what he was to bring. Was it natural to have your heart beating this fast? I just...I just can't believe how this is all happening in a split second. I had always wanted him deep inside my heart, and now I have him. Just wonderful...absolutely wonderful.

Zelos re-entered the room with a bottle of some sort of liquid in his hand. He set it on the end table next to me and crawled on top of me. He lowered his head just enough so our noses almost touched.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked breathlessly.

Before I could reply, I found myself lost deep into his eyes. I could see more of his sensual being hidden in those eyes. His velvety touch was more than I could ask for.

I wanted him to take me.

"Take me, Zelos. I'm all yours." Whispered as I traced my finger right below his jawbone.

My reply seemed to bring out more of his sensual being into mind. His lips mashed against my own and I could feel his succulent fingers entwine into my hair. One of his legs seemed to find it's way between my legs and wedged itself there as our passioned lips became heavier. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as his fingers slowly slithered down my chest and stomach. A burst of energy came from inside myself and I allowed it to control me. My tongue licked his bottom lip while my pants became quite heavy. He accepted the invitation gratefully and took my whole tongue into his mouth, twisting it with his own. Such a taste he had! In fact...he tasted just like my favorite delicacy: cookies 'n' cream ice cream. I literally drank in his savoring taste as his hand started to unbutton my pants. I could feel his touch just right above my aching self. As he gently gripped it, I couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise. This thrilling feeling was too much to bear...To attempt to speed things a little bit up, I tugged at his pants, trying to yank them off. Zelos noticed this and broke away from our kiss.

"Tsk, Tsk, Lloyd...No need to be quick with something like this. Besides..." He whispered lovingly into my ear. "I want to be gentle with such a beautiful being."

I leaned forward to kiss him tenderly once more, "You're doing a great job, Zelos."

He smiled lovingly at me. This time he did not go back to kissing me, but he concentrated his head and hands onto my shirt. As he pulled my shirt over my head, I could feel his lips leaving trails of soft kisses from my stomach, to my chest and to my neck. My mouth formed into a slight smile as I could feel the effect from those lips soothe through my body. Soon my shirt was completely off and he started on my pants. I wasn't so relaxed as his hands slowly tugged downward from the belt-straps of my pants. I looked away and closed my eyes, not wanting to show any signs of uncomfortableness that could cause him to stop. I felt the weight of his hands next to my sides, feeling his presence in my face again.

"It's okay...you're doing fine." He whispered as he kissed my nose.

I opened my eyes again, this time more relaxed. I nodded to assure him it was okay for him to continue to de-cloth me. He didn't so much start on my pants again. He started massaging my arms and chest area to make sure I was relaxed. I could feel my body just sink into the bed as his fingers traced around my abdomen. When did he become such a good masseuse? My eyes started to close while my mouth let out a sigh of delight as his fingers ran across my nipples. I could feel the effect of pleasure roam through my body again. In a split second, I felt his hands quickly yank both my pants and underwear off. I yelped as I felt the air brush in between my legs. I sat up, trying to cover myself from his eyes.

"Jeez! You could have warned me first!"

He gave me a cocky look, "Sorry, Lloyd. Am I going to fast for you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ha-ha. Very funny..."

He bent down and rested his chin lightly on my knee. He started to kiss it lightly as his hands worked my legs from being upright, to the resting position again. Now his chin was resting right above my manhood. He kissed my tender flesh from right above it and looked up at me.

"Do you now forgive me?"

I lost all of my capability of speaking from the pleasurable sensation that was starting to grow down there. I nodded and rested my bed back onto the pillow behind me. His mouth slowly took in my manhood and began to bob up and down. My eyes clamped shut while my hands gripped the bedsheets in erotic agony. This...I haven't felt THIS before...the warmth and the wetness that's enveloping my self was painfully wonderful. My pants were now heavier than before and he could tell that I was reaching my climax. He went faster and began to moan. The combination of the vibrations and speed triggered my insides. I moaned his name as I felt myself release into his mouth. He sat up slowly, licking his mouth pleasurably. His eyes met mine.

"You taste wonderful..." He said while winking at me.

I blushed and looked away once again from his face. How could he be so nonchalant? He crawled on top of me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you ready for round two?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

He kissed me again, but this time lovingly on the lips. I could feel his heart beat faster with mine this time. Zelos took my hands and placed them at the bottom of his shirt, motioning them to lift it up. I proceeded with his wish and took off his shirt, gaping at his body. He never looked so beautiful...I couldn't suppress my "animal instincts" and I found my lips at his chest. He let out a sigh as I allowed my lips to explore his upper body, feeling every inch of his skin. This skin...this skin was so smooth...I could keep doing this forever. I finally pulled away and unbuttoned his pants. He helped pull them off along with his under garment and threw them aside where all the rest of our clothing layed. My eyes couldn't help but wander down his seductive trail of red hairs that lead to his...well, you know. I felt myself blush and tried to look away.

"It's okay to look." He said while taking my hand into his own and kissed it. "We're not hiding anything from each other."

His kissed it tenderly one last time and guided it down his body. He made my forefinger slide above his nipple, down his stomach, and slowly traced my way down towards his manhood. My eyes closed as I felt his warmth. He kissed my cheek once again.

"See? There's nothing to hide..."

He darted for my lips again, this time more deep. Just as I thought I would run out of air, he released his grip on me and gently pushed me back so I was laying down. His lips grazed my upper body and slowly traveled downward. Just as he was going to reach my lower self, he lifted his head. Zelos stood up and grabbed the bottle of substance, then sitting back down. He shook it vigorously.

"Don't be alarmed, Lloyd. This bottle here contains lube, so I can easily enter you without much...strain." Said Zelos softly, his eyes darting from side to side.

He uncapped the bottle and oozed a generous amount onto his right hand fingers. His left lifted one of my legs aside while I navigated the other. I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain and discomfort. I felt is slippery fingers at my entrance, then feeling them inside me. I literally choked on my gasp more out of surprise than pain. His cool fingers felt oddly sensual inside me as they scissored around, stretching me as far as they could. As he worked, I felt myself relax and untighten down there. This wasn't so bad...

"Okay, we're done with that." He whispered as he kissed me lightly. "Promise me you won't scream..."

My eyes widened by this wish and I was a bit scared.

"Will it hurt...alot?" I asked nervously.

He caressed my cheek. "It shouldn't hurt a lot. I've loosened you up so it will be better for you. Are you ready?"

I nodded my head slowly, feeling a bit better. He kissed me one more time. He sat up and lifted both of my legs, just enough so he could enter easily. Something much more larger than a pair of fingers etched into my body. I felt a sharp but light pain seethe at my entrance. I let out a soft groan, hoping the pain would disappear. He slowly thrusted in and outward, watching my face cautiously. I could soon feel that the pain was wearing off and that the pleasure came quite fast. My moans escaped from my mouth and heard myself asking him to go faster. His pace quickened gratefully, his facing forming into a pleasurable smile. I felt him hitting the deepest part of me several times, making me yelp in delight. I felt his warm hand wrap around my lower self again.

"Cum with me..." He muttered as his hand quickly ran up and down my manhood.

His husky, low voice jumpstarted my insides and I felt my climax approaching very fast. His thrusts came harder and quite faster this time. His mouth gaped open and I felt myself throw my head back as I felt myself release and Zelos release inside. He pulled out of me slowly and I felt him lay beside me. I kissed him lovingly.

"That...was amazing." I panted.

He nodded. "Definitely...we need to do this again."

We layed there for a moment, our eyes closed and our pants becoming quieter. I heard him whisper something right before I fell asleep.

"I love you."

--

_**Comments from the writer:**_

_Please accept my apology for the long delay of this chapter. I wanted it to be PERFECT as I could make it!_

_--_

_**Dedication:**_

_To all my subscribers_

_Thanks for supporting me and encouraging me with awesome reviews! Keep them coming!_


End file.
